


Want (pod fic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never seen Tommy like this, so exquisitely desperate. All of his defenses are gone, and Adam wants him, needs him... just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want (pod fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlredreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlredreign/gifts), [qafmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835515) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> Many thanks to Leela for giving me permission (um, you do spell encourage and beg that way right?) to record this fic.

“Want” by Leela Adam Lambert / Tommy Ratliff

Time: 5:44 [Download: Want](http://uploadingit.com/file/view/irzgnma4cxyejadr/Want%201.mp3)


End file.
